Juste toi et moi
by Light Hane
Summary: Dans un monde déchiré par la guerre, deux êtres hésitent entre la fuite et le combat. Faut-il remonter le fleuve de sang ou partir pour s'aimer plus longtemps ? Par une nuit étoilée où ils sont juste tous les deux, Drago réfléchit. OS, songfic, HP/DM.


_Salut à tous, _

_Voici un petit OS, une song fic écrite par des jours de pluie. J'espère que vous vous plairez à le lire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, de vos critiques. _

**Disclaimer : **_La chanson « Juste toi et moi » est à Indochine une chanson que j'aime beaucoup depuis toujours. Quant à l'univers d'Harry Potter…Eh bien, pour mon plus grand malheur, je ne suis pas plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je n'ai pas écrit de livres…Bref, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. « Harry Potter » compte énormément à mes yeux et je m'excuse d'oser me servir de l'œuvre d'une autre. _

**Résumé : **_Dans un monde déchiré par la guerre, deux êtres hésitent entre la fuite et le combat. Faut-il remonter le fleuve de sang ou partir pour s'aimer plus longtemps ? Par une nuit étoilée où Harry et lui sont juste tous les deux, Drago réfléchit._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Juste toi et moi **

_**« Juste toi et moi, **_

_**Oh, comme des cygnes »**_

Les deux derniers cygnes, deux tâches blanches dans l'obscurité, s'assoupissent sur la berge, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs plumes scintillent dans le silence de la nuit, sous la lumière caressante des étoiles. Ce soir, tout est paisible au bord du lac. Il n'y a que toi et moi, deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**«_ Comme toi et moi comme des étoiles_**

_**Nous resterons si pâles »**_

La brise s'est réveillée mais je n'ai jamais froid lorsque je tiens dans mes bras. Une douce chaleur émane de ta peau, me réchauffe jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur glacé. Tu soupires dans ton sommeil, et ton souffle me remue à l'intérieur.

_**« Oh, comme les cygnes »**_

Le combat du Bien nous rend-t-il blancs ? Blancs comme les âmes des enfants, blancs comme la neige, blancs comme les cygnes ? Sommes-nous encore un peu purs à l'intérieur ?

Je suis blanc comme l'âme d'enfant que j'avais, prête à tout pour détruire les autres. Je suis blanc comme une neige de plusieurs jours. Je suis blanc comme un cygne qui a nagé dans la vase.

J'aimerais plonger dans l'eau froide, qu'elle me nettoie de mes erreurs et qu'elle efface les traces noires sur mon corps. Je voudrais que nous soyons des cygnes, pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

_**« Juste toi et moi, un peu trop sales**_

_**On a rien fait de mal »**_

Je lève nos doigts pâles et entrelacés à hauteur de mes yeux. Tes mains sont encore tâchées de sang. Mon poignet est noir d'encre. Est-ce que cette nuit aussi, tu vas t'éveiller en larmes ? Pourtant, comme les étoiles, tu brilles sans jamais rien penser de mal.

_**« Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait**_

_**Rester en vie, tout essayer »**_

Les abords du lac sont un havre de paix inespéré. Nous sommes comme fous, lorsqu'on regarde de loin. Une fois, nous combattons et nous luttons. Nous lançons des messages dans le ciel, nous cherchons des moyens de le détruire et nous tuons toutes les ombres que nous croisons. Une fois, nous fuyons parce que je voudrais que nous vivions encore. Je voudrais rester près de toi pour toujours. Nous sommes si jeunes. Bien trop jeunes pour mourir.

_**« Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires**_

_**Rester unis sans trop y croire »**_

Je te le dis, Harry. Nous devons partir, fuir ce pays avalé par la brume. Il a gagné, ils ont gagné. Qui peut t'en vouloir ? Tu es si jeune. Nous sommes si jeunes. Nous avons perdu. Mais notre amour, il peut gagner. Alors, partons, allons ailleurs. Dans un endroit où il pleuvra toutes les nuits sur nos corps nus et où chaque matin, une vie nouvelle commencera. Nous pourrions vivre ainsi, juste toi et moi, sans personne d'autre. Qui avons-nous d'ailleurs, à part l'un l'autre ? Et quand le monde s'éteindra, nous garderons la lumière pour nous seuls.

Mais nous restons. Nous restons ici, où la terre est sèche et où t'aimer me fait souffrir. Des fleurs noires éclosent par milliers, derrière nous et devant surtout. Les graines tombent de toutes les poches : principalement des leurs, mais des nôtres également. Tu le sais bien et ça te fait pleurer. Moi aussi, je pleure mais seulement quand tes paupières sont closes. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal.

C'est si difficile d'être d'accord. Difficile de rester unis en des temps de disharmonie. Tu voudrais sauver le monde et moi, je veux tellement d'emmener dans un bel univers. Juste toi et moi. C'est si difficile de se contenter des rares pluies qui dégoulinent sur les champs de blés noircis.

_**« Nous sommes le signe**_

_**Que toi et moi comme le métal »**_

Mais tu as raison : nous sommes un signe. Notre amour est un signe. Nous devons porter le flambeau à travers le brouillard. Tu es le signe, toi aussi. Le signe de la rébellion. La mort ne règnera pas toujours. Le peuple t'attend, il a confiance en toi. Tu ne peux pas faillir, et moi non plus. L'amour vaincra la mort, nous le savons. Elle ne l'a jamais connu, c'est notre force. Tu me l'as dit puis tu m'as embrassé. Alors je te crois. Tu es un signe dans le noir, nous sommes des lueurs d'espoir. Même si j'ai parfois peur que les ténèbres nous avalent.

Nous sommes comme le métal. Nous fusionnons si bien. Mon corps fondu dans le tien. Mon âme engloutie par la tienne. Le Bien peut dévorer le Mal tu as dévoré mes démons. Je peux planter quelques fleurs rouges, si elles te protègent. Des roses sanglantes, dont les tiges ne sont qu'épines. Ils peuvent encore se tuer sur notre amour.

_**« Nous resterons si mal**_

_**Nous sommes le signe »**_

Nous allons rester, même si nous sommes inconfortablement installés. Même s'il y a tant de regards haineux contre nous. As-tu entendu les beuglements blessés de mon père ? As-tu entendu la voix de ma mère déchirée par les sanglots ? Il est difficile d'être le fils de Lumière, il l'est encore plus d'être celui du Mal. Les liens du sang, peut-on les déchirer vraiment ? J'ai comme une douleur sourde dans le ventre, juste sous le nombril. Quand je t'en parle, ton sourire s'efface. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je crois que tu as peur que je m'en aille. Mais je ne peux plus t'abandonner.

Je ne peux plus t'abandonner parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Oui, je t'aime. Je ne t'ai pas suivi seulement pour tes beaux yeux. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime, je t'aime et les mots ne me suffisent plus. Là où je passe, les arbres portent nos noms dans un cœur palpitant de sève. Harry et Drago. Potter et Malefoy. Ils ne pourront jamais tous les abattre et notre amour restera éternel. Invaincu par ceux qui se repaissent de la mort.

_**« Juste toi et moi, notre arsenal,**_

_**On a rien d'anormal. »**_

Il y a une armée qui nous attend, quelque part. Des gens furieux qui nous attendent, quelque part dans le noir. Et avec eux, je te porterais aux sommets de la victoire. Le garçon qui a survécu vaincra. Les éclipses ne sont pas infinies.

J'ai remarqué les regards, et toi aussi, puisque tu évites le sujet. Certains croient que je suis un menteur, un espion. Certains nous voient comme si nous étions sales. Tu le crois, Harry ? Que nous sommes sales de nous aimer ? Que c'est sale quand nous nous aimons ? Que c'est sale lorsque je t'embrasse ? Et, comme en ce moment, que je caresse tendrement tes cheveux ?

Ils se trompent. Tous. Je suis incapable de te mentir, incapable d'abuser de ta confiance. Ce sont eux qui mentent. Et s'ils pensent que nous sommes sales, c'est eux qui le sont le plus. L'amour n'est pas sale, c'est tellement absurde. Je t'aime, et ça n'a rien d'anormal. Vraiment rien.

Mais parfois, je me sens terriblement mal. Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, après un souvenir désagréable. Tu te souviens du poing brandi de mon père ? Et de ses lèvres formant les mots « Sale petit pédé » ? Est-ce le fait que tu incarnes l'opposition à son maître ou celui que tu sois un homme qui le dérange le plus ? Je ne sais pas répondre à cette question.

_**« Et on séduit dans l'univers**_

_**D'oser les dragons et rester fiers »**_

Certains, au contraire, nous admirent. Je me rappelle les regards de fierté que j'ai suscités lors de cette rencontre avec les derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pendant que tu saluais cette femme à l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme est venu me tapoter l'épaule. C'était Severus Rogue. Il m'a dit : « Tu as choisi le bon camp ». Mais il ne m'a rien dit sur toi. Je sais qu'il haïssait ton père et qu'il l'avait reportée sur toi après sa mort. C'est injuste, même s'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de cracher sur sa tombe.

Ainsi, certains croient en nous, en toi. Tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient confiance en nous parce que nous étions jeunes et séduisants. Tu m'as dit qu'ils nous admiraient parce qu'en nous échappant ensemble, nous nous sommes dressés face à Voldemort. Nous avons fait ce que nous voulions, sans craindre d'y rester. Maintenant, nous paradons sur le monde, main dans la main. Je suis un homme, et toi aussi. Quelle importance ? A travers nous, c'est l'amour, et rien d'autre, qui palpite. Restons fiers, la tête haute, et nous vaincrons. Je crois en toi, Harry.

_**« Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires**_

_**Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire »**_

C'est si difficile de faire le Bien, en nos jours tourmentés. Je préférerais vivre dans un autre monde. Là-bas, je fermerais les yeux et nos vies ne seraient qu'un long rêve heureux…Mais, ici, nous devons nager dans des fleuves chargés de sang, parcourir des terres ravagés et, pour cela, nous plantons tant de fleurs noires…C'est pour la bonne cause mais je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de toujours me nourrir de la mort et que le serpent en moi réclame encore du sang. Je me sens si sale, plus tant de toi mais de la mort… Le jardinage, même pour les plantes médicinales, reste du jardinage et j'ai les mains noires. Si seulement, je pouvais fermer les yeux…

_**« Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne**_

_**Que tu t'en ailles – trop loin »**_

Les heures sont des jours et les jours des années. La veille est comme oubliée. Les lendemains sont un monde lointain. Je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu diras que tu ne peux plus. Cette fuite en avant est trop folle pour les fils du lion. Je pense que tu vas y retourner, finalement. Que tu vas dire « non » aux légions. Que tu vas prendre ta baguette dans une main et ton courage dans l'autre. Et que tu vas retraverser les nappes brumeuses en sens inverse. Tu longeras les routes bordées de foyers calcinés. Tu suivras les senteurs des roses noires. Tu remonteras les rivières de sang, jusqu'à la source, l'origine de tout. Et alors…J'ignore ce qu'il arrivera. Je prie pour que tu ne partes pas trop loin. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te suivre jusque-là.

_**« Si je ne reviens pas alors jure-le-moi**_

_**Tu me tueras »**_

Tu reviendras, je le sais. Et moi, je t'attendrais ici. Au bord du lac. Les doigts dans l'eau, le vent dans les songes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à le cracher dans tes paumes ouvertes. Si je suis parti, retrouve-moi et tue-moi. Si je suis parti, je suis un monstre. Si je suis parti, je suis mon père, qui aurait tué femme et enfant pour l'homme noir.

_**« Juste toi et moi oh oh  
Comme des étoiles oh oh »**_

Mais ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi, sous une couverture d'étoiles. Tes amis sont tous tombés. Les hommes joyeux comme les femmes savantes. Les hommes maladroits comme les femmes douces. Je suis la dernière pierre du royaume de ton enfance. Est-ce pour cela que tu t'accroches à moi comme un noyé ? Peu m'importe. Du moment que je peux te voir. Du moment que je peux t'aimer.

Mon cœur frappe contre ma cage thoracique comme un oiseau contre les barreaux de sa cage. Je veux être plus proche de toi, toujours plus proche. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines, véhiculant mes pensées et mes désirs dans tout mon corps. Je veux t'aimer encore. Je t'aime pour de vrai. Est-ce que tu le vois ? Est-ce que tu le crois ?

C'était une belle nuit remplie d'étoiles. Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens. Tu étais allongé sur la terre gelée, un ange tombé du ciel. Tes maîtres t'ont cru plus fort qu'eux et ils t'ont lancé dans le combat. Mais ils se sont trompés. Le problème des monstres froids, c'est qu'ils sont si froids que plus rien ne les atteints dans leurs palais de glace. Ni ta colère brûlante, ni ton amour solaire n'ont pu fondre les remparts. J'ai jeté un drap sur tes épaules frêles et je me suis assis par terre, à côté de toi. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je reste près de toi. J'avais la vie devant moi, je pouvais bien te tenir la main jusqu'à l'aube. Mais tu m'as dit que ma pitié, je pouvais me la foutre là où je pensais. Tu m'as dit : « Je suis un homme et les hommes meurent seuls. Je suis un homme et les hommes meurent debout ». Tu t'es levé. Tu m'as indiqué le brasier au loin. « Ton père doit t'attendre » Et j'ai dit : « Potter, tu n'es qu'un adolescent, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher maintenant. Les hommes se battent jusqu'au bout. »

_**« Qui se rejoignent oh oh  
On se tuera oh oh »**_

Alors, je crois que la terre et le ciel se sont inversés sous mes pieds. Je crois que tout a commencé. Le jour de la Bataille Finale, disait Voldemort. Et pourtant, ce n'était que la première. J'ai franchi les derniers pas qui nous séparaient. Tu as tant perdu ce jour-là. Tu as perdu tes amis, tes anciens amours, ceux qui étaient ta famille. Tu as perdu la bataille. Mais moi, j'ai enfin gagné. Une main s'est tendue et m'a fait passer de l'autre côté. Toi qui n'a jamais fait le mal, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de rejoindre les armées du bien. C'est comme prendre une douche après des mois de puanteur. Ça ne suffit pas mais on se sent un peu mieux après. Moi, j'ai gagné ce jour-là. J'ai découvert l'amour et je t'ai rejoint.

Nous nous sommes soignés. Nous nous sommes échappés. Nous avons été rattrapés, juste le temps que le Saigneur Noir explose tout sauf nous. Juste le temps que mon père hurle, et que ma mère se roule à mes pieds. Puis tu m'as fait transplaner, avant que je ne change d'avis. Tu n'avais plus personne. Et tu as cru en moi.

Promets-moi quelque chose, Harry. Si nous sommes attrapés de nouveau, et qu'ils veulent me sauver, et qu'il décide de te tuer, eh bien, promets-moi que nous nous tuerons ensemble. Moi, je saurais t'aimer jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

_**« Oh comme des cygnes  
Comme toi et moi comme les étoiles »**_

Y a-t-il quelque chose après la mort ?

Est-ce que nous deviendrons les cygnes du bord du lac ? Est-ce que nous pourrons nous aimer encore ? J'espère que oui. T'aimer, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Même si tu me haïssais encore, ça vaudrait le coup.

Nous pourrions être des étoiles, sinon. Des lueurs d'espoir qui brillent dans le noir. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Les cygnes ou les étoiles ? Moi, du moment que je peux te sentir près de moi, du moment que tu es heureux, peu m'importe…

_**« Nous resterons si pâles  
Oh comme les cygnes »**_

Toi et moi, nous ne pouvons mourir. Je le sais. Pourquoi je pense à après, alors ? Parce que, en dépit de tout, j'ai peur de me tromper. Mais tu sais, l'espoir, lui, il ne meurt pas. Nous resterons si pâles, comme les cygnes. Le sang sur nos paumes sera lavé par l'amour. Et nous vivrons pour toujours, oui. Nous allons vaincre.

_**« Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales  
On n'a rien fait de mal »**_

Ils mentent. Nous ne sommes pas sales. Je peux t'emporter encore. Nous pouvons monter jusqu'au septième ciel et au-delà. Comme des cygnes, nous volons à notre façon. Du moment que tu m'aimes. Nous ne sommes pas sales. Il n'y a rien de normal. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Il y a et puis voilà. Tu veux bien m'aimer encore ? Je sais que tu es fatigué ce soir. Mais demain matin, je voudrais bien. Avant d'éclairer le sentier devant. Je me sens plus fort quand mes lèvres effleurent ta nuque, quand mes doigts se croisent sur ton ventre, quand nos corps s'unissent, si pâles dans la clarté de la lune. Le jour ne s'éteint jamais. Je le sais. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

_**« Comme les étoiles  
Comme les étoiles »**_

Juste toi et moi, qui brillons dans le ciel. Tu sais, tu m'enchantes. Quand je suis seul, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je te vois qui scintille, comme les étoiles. Tu disperses quelques fleurs sur tes tombes, et des messages dans le sol, pour les enfants des autres. Nous luttons ensemble mais il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas me voir. Surtout depuis que la manche de ma chemise est déchirée.

Les mauvais serpents ne s'effacent pas. Il y a des cendres de son passé qu'on ne peut pas balayer. Parfois la poussière s'incruste très profondément dans le monde et il reste sale. Mais je ne suis plus si sale. Tes lèvres ont purifié ma peau.

Juste toi et moi. Si tout le monde vit, ou si tout le monde meurt, ou si nous sommes les seuls à mourir. Dans tous les cas, c'est toi et moi. A la guerre comme à la paix, dans l'amour et la mort. A s'égratigner sur les ronces qui ont poussé dans tout l'état. Mais nous vaincrons. Je le veux. J'ai peur. Mais tu te souviens des cours d'Astronomie ? Les étoiles meurent au bout de milliers d'années. Tu es comme une étoile alors tu vivras.

Demain, nous ramasserons nos armes et nous repartirons au combat. Demain, seulement.

Pour l'instant, tu es si pâle. Tu brilles comme les étoiles. Et nous en sommes à l'essentiel. L'essentiel. Ni le lac, ni le ciel, ni les cygnes. Juste toi et moi.

_**« Comme toi et moi  
Juste toi et moi. »  
**_


End file.
